That's All I've Ever Wanted
by Selina Potter5
Summary: The unwanted cullen twin. Her name is Cecilia-Alyson. Life sucks for her. Abused and unloved, but one day that all changes when she gets a letter from an owl. First time posting online. I hope you like it. Comment and like. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Background**_

I am unfortunately the younger twin of shall we name her R. I am the one that apparently "killed" my mother when she is now a vampire. My sister and I are the impossible. We are hybrids, half human-half vampire. My mom, shall we name her B, gave birth to us while she was still human, before my father, E injected her with his venom. Nobody cared for me. They fed me until E told them that I killed B. Luckily by that time I was tall enough to cook my own food, and hunt for animal blood. They gave me my choice of room at both houses and i chose the attic for both houses.

It was big and homey, when I was done at least. It was a bit cold but that was OK. In there I had a soundproof room/recording studio. I can sing really well, and play lots of instruments but I mostly play piano. The room triples as a place that I can practice my powers without interuption from my "family". It quadruples as a room for me to vent my emotions in, especailly when i get mad. My family wouldn't apreciate some of the words I say. They don't come up here, they don't care.

Every year i attend a very special type of boarding school. They don't notice and probably think I don't go to school or i homeschool myself. Stupid people. I can control all the elements, the normal vampire powers, and the normal witch powers and such. The only people who know of this are the teachers. Surprisingly enough the potions master likes me, actually I'm his favorite. I'm also friends with the transfiguration teacher and the headmaster. I just realized that i havent told you my name.

 _ **My name is Cecilia-Alyson and this is my story.**_

I hope you like and enjoy! Don't forget to comment. Tell me what I need, I'm big on constructive criticism.  
From you're loverly author  
Selina Potter


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1**_

In the womb:  
My sister and i are in Mommy's 's a little cramoed with my sister being the fat little baby she is, is taking up all the room. I'm nestled in a safe spot right now. I say right now because she likes to try and crush me. But right now she is sleeping (thank the lord). That means I can get some of the leftover food. I get some and more came like a flood. It was good andi gorged my self on it. I was still pale, but not as thin. Yay! i stuffed myself with food which surprisingy enough didn't take very long. It was probably because I dont get to eat on a daily basis. But eh I'll live, I have been doing it for awhile sooooooo.

Daddy finally accepted me and my sister. Yay! He can read our minds but only knows of my sister. They decided on Renesmee for her, and because they don't know of me, I don't have a name. I like the name Cecilia-Alyson.

Welp my sister is awake and she is more restles than usual, so that must mean that she wants to get out. She stretches faster than usual, and i can't get out of the really, really, bad spot I'm in. Well you're probably thinking"What spot could I be in?" and the answer is right by my mom's back. And as you can guess Renesmee kicked me into her spinal cord I went.

Suddenly it got hard to breathe, and then there was a light. Hands came and pulled Renesmee, then they came and pulled me out. Iwas immediately cold. The man who took me out held me with a little of love and care in his eyes. Then I was wisked away into another room with another person. She clothed me, fed me, and bathed me. Then she took me out to meet Renesmee. A man was walking in the room and had alook of hatred on his face, it suddenly turned to love and caring one. I had a tyring day so I'm gonna go to sleep.

The lady saw that and put me down in a box with a thin ass blanket , but it would do. I fell into a dreamless sleep cold and in a fucking box, with a 'blanket'.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 2_**

The next day  
I woke up the next day in the same box I fell asleep in. I noticed that the clothes u fell asleep in were too tight. I grew a little and my hair is longer. My hair was curlier longer and pitch black.

I was hungry and u started to cry. After what seemed like forever somebody came. That somebody happened Alice. When she picked me up she held me in a way that I wasn't touching her in anyway than necessary. She bathed me scrubbing my baby soft skin red. She then put me in a too small onesie. When she couldn't zip it up anymore she said

"You fat little girl!" It made me sad. Then she put me one that was comfy and slightly bigger.  
She picked me up and brought me downstairs. When we got there she 'fed' me. By 'fed' she gave me apiece of bread and a sip of milk. Alice put me down in a room that I didn't know.

I don't know how long I was in that foreign room but it was longer enough for me to discover all these things.  
-Attempt to crawl like 100 times  
-Discover my hands especially my thumbs  
-Play with my new hair  
-Attempt to take a nap. It didn't work that well so I'm grouchy now.  
I was starting to get hungry again. So I startPottercry, and cry, and cry. Then that turned into wailing. Finally Edward, my father cam ein and what happened next surprised me the most. I thought he would hug me and clam me down but he didn't, he yelled at me.

"Stop crying! Nobody cares! You are going to wake Nessie." It ended with a slap.

 _ **At that moment I decided that I wasn't going to be the same little girl I was before. I decided that I was going to someone mature and colder, someone stronger and better. I decided at that moment I was going to be someone wanted and loved**_.

Hi guys its me Selina Potter1,thank you for reading, commenting, and favoriting the story. THANK YOU! I'm almost finished chapter 3 so it should be up soon.

If you happen to see this story on a site called Quotev don't worry cause it is still me. My username is about the same and I may post this on Wattpad as well but my username is still somewhere around selina potter. Thank You again.


End file.
